Do not leave me alone
by MikanDreemurr
Summary: Prussia est en voyage en Italie avec le jeune brun et son frère Germany, seulement comme ces deux sont très proches, Gilbert se sent petit à petit disparaître des yeux de Feliciano, chose qu'il déteste. L'albinos décide alors de tout faire pour lui montrer son amour et ne pas être oublier.


**HETALIA FANFIC**

 **PruIta - French Fanfic**

 **ALERTE - Yaoi**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commençait, le soleil se levait en Italie où Prussia et son frère avaient été invités par Italie pour quelques jours. Bien sûr que ça ne dérangeait pas Gilbert de passer du temps avec ses deux-là, mais les jours devenaient répétitifs. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'endroit visité, ou alors des conversations, mais de l'intérêt que porter l'italien sur ces jours. Si Gilbert a bien quelque chose qu'il déteste : c'est de se sentir oublier, disparu, invisible.

Il le savait bien, il y avait quelque chose qui se formait entre West et Ita-chan, et il était heureux pour eux d'un côté, mais c'est comme si plus il était heureux pour eux, plus il s'éloignait du petit brun. Il se devait d'agir.

Mais comment faire lorsque la chose qui te débecte le plus arrive pendant que ton frère est heureux de la situation, sans blesser aucun des deux...? Le Prussien fixait le plafond, il était en pleine réflexion et ignorait même Gilbird, son cher canari, qui tournait autour de sa tête en recherche d'une réaction. Il finit par poser une main sur son visage, lâchant un long soupir, pourquoi voulait-il autant rester proche de Feliciano après tout? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

* BONK BONK * Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre de l'albinos. En effet, il n'était pas si tôt que ça non plus, il était peut-être temps de se réveiller.

« _Bruder_? Tu es réveillé? »

La voix de son frère se fit entendre à travers la porte. Étant habitué à ce que celui-ci soi du matin contrairement au petit italien, il ne répondit pas, n'étant pas inquiet par l'heure où il pouvait être. Mais les coups sur la porte se firent plus insistants. « Laisse-moi tranquille. » pensa l'albinos en mettant son coussin sur sa tête pour essayer de fermer les yeux.

« _Bruder_? Il est bientôt onze heures Italy va nous attendre. »

À ces mots, il retira son coussin de son visage et rouvrit ses yeux. Onze heures?! Il se leva de son lit rapidement, finissant par ne pas être de la meilleure des humeurs. Gilbert alla ouvrir à son frère, se frottant encore les yeux. Il lâcha un grand soupire en regardant son petit frère.

« West t'es sérieux? Tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt peut-être?

\- Désolé mais je ne savais pas si tu te sentais bien ou non.

\- Hmm..? Si je me sentais bien..?

\- Tu as été plutôt calme récemment, Italy et moi nous nous sommes un peu inquiété... »

Donc ça se voyait. Scheiße. Gilbert baissa ses yeux rouges pour regarder le sol, il avait inquiété son frère inutilement. Il ne fit que lui répondre d'un « Ouais, vas-y seul. » avant de refermer la porte sur le nez de Ludwig et de repartir se coucher. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de solitude et d'écrire tout ça noir sur blanc. Peut-être qu'en le relisant plus tard, il se rendrait compte que ce que pouvait être cette sensation. Gilbert laissa West frappé à sa porte un moment, demandant une explication, sans jamais lui répondre le moindre son. C'est quand les bruits s'arrêtèrent et qu'il entendit les pas de son frère s'éloignait qu'il parla à son bien-aimé canari.

« T'en a aucune idée de ce que c'est toi non plus hein? Ça craint... Je dois faire quoi..? Pourquoi ça arrive à moi d'ailleurs? L'Awesome Moi? »

Il finit par laisser tomber sa tête contre son torse en soupirant à nouveau. Il se trouvait idiot et il détestait ça. L'albinos pouvait même paraître fou, si on ne connaissait pas le contexte. Il fixait le mur devant lui en ignorant à nouveau Gilbird autour de lui. La seule chose qui le fit légèrement réagir fut la voix de son petit frère à la porte.

« Repose toi bien, _bruder_. Je viendrais te voir ce soir. »

Il le laissait donc seul dans la petite demeure qui leur servait, pendant ce séjour, d'hôtel. Chacune de ses pensées se bousculait dans sa tête, elle avait toute en commun le petit italien, il hantait ses pensées, l'idée qu'il pouvait l'oublier le pétrifiait. Il aurait aimé à ce moment-là de l'aide d'un de ses amis, que ce soit Francis ou Antonio, mais ils devaient être bien occupés, sans lui.

Gilbert devait se reprendre en main, après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était la meilleure des nations, la Prusse, il était Gilbert Beilschmidt, le plus awesome homme sur Terre. Ce fut alors en deux, trois mouvements qu'il se prépara, mangea, s'habilla pour redevenir fier de lui-même. L'albinos s'observait un moment dans le miroir, flattant son égo pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de finir par se repasser les derniers mots que son cher Ita-chan lui avait dits. Il datait maintenant. « Tout va bien Prussia? » était la dernière chose qu'il avait entendue. Peut-être qu'il lui avait parlé après ça, mais il n'avait pas entendu, assourdi par les rires de son frère et de celui-ci.

Feliciano et Ludwig devaient être ensemble à cette heure-là. La demeure était bien calme sans les deux tourtereaux. Gilbert s'ennuyait plus que jamais, il n'avait même pas de quoi faire passer le temps. Il avait essayé d'appeler Antonio : occupé. Francis : il avait répondu mais il était bien occupé avec Arthur. Même Elizabeta était occupée. Est-ce qu'il voulait entendre sa voix de toute façon? Il n'en était pas sûr.

L'albinos s'affala alors sur le canapé, jouant rapidement avec Gilbird avant d'entendre le téléphone sonner. Une occupation! Courte sûrement mais c'était déjà quelque chose! Quand il décrocha, il entendit directement au fond les rires de Feliciano. Il perdit tout sourire en ce millième de seconde avant d'entendre la voix de son frère.

« Tout va bien, _bruder_?

\- Hmm... Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien...

\- C'est dommage que tu sois pas venu Prussia! On pense à toi! »

Gilbert s'arrêta sur cette phrase. Italy s'était adressé à lui, tout allait bien, il pensait même à lui. Il regagna son sourire assez rapidement, n'écoutant pas son frère lui parler. Il n'entendait que la voix de Feliciano derrière rigoler et crier comme toujours. C'est au moment où Ludwig crut à un problème de réseau qu'il se rendit comme qu'il devait peut-être dire un mot.

« Attends, Ita-chan! »

* BIP * Malheureusement, ils avaient déjà raccroché. Et voilà que son sourire prit son envol une nouvelle fois. Le représentant de la nation prussienne soupira à nouveau, il voulait lancer l'appareil au sol mais s'énerver contre la technologie ne serait d'aucune utilité. Idiot, c'est tout ce qu'il se répéta. Malgré tout, il était déjà plus heureux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire est de se défouler devant la télévision, "chantant" des chansons idiotes qui passait. Enfin, il avait trouvé une chaîne spécialisée surtout, car les médias italiens sont remplis de football ou autres films à l'eau de rose. Il faut croire qu'il passera la journée à faire ces idioties du temps qu'aucun de ses voisins ne se plaignent du bruit. Il en profita pour boire plusieurs bières pour accompagner son occupation, une journée simple après tout.

Voilà l'heure du dîner. Habituellement, Ludwig et Feliciano devraient manger dehors encore une fois, comme ils faisaient même avec Gilbert. L'idée d'un dîner en tête à tête entre les deux le débectait autant qu'il était heureux pour son petit frère. Il devait manger seul, ça lui était égal après tout, il était habitué d'un côté. L'albinos s'était préparé une bonne assiette de wurst encore accompagné de bière, encore et toujours. Il s'était occupé de Gilbird également, il ne lui manquait plus que de s'installer et de se régaler.

Alors qu'il prit la première fourchette, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La voix grave de Ludwig se fit directement entendre ce qui étonna Gilbert. Il se leva alors, se préparant à demander à son frère ce qu'il faisait déjà ici à une telle heure, mais une douce voix le devança. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus d'une seconde pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Il y tenait tellement que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il n'eut le temps de prononcer son nom qu'il fut attaqué par l'étreinte du petit italien. Il était toujours aussi souriant, le visage contre le torse de l'albinos.

« Vee~, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Prussia! »

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, les joues du prussien s'étaient teintes d'un rouge écarlate. Il n'avait pas pu le prendre dans ses bras depuis un moment après tout, aveuglé par l'amour des deux tourtereaux. Gilbert serra donc le petit brun contre lui, lâchant un court rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« On a amené ce qu'il faut pour nous trois, mais il faut croire que tu avais déjà tout prévu.

\- Je pensais juste que vous allez manger dehors! Sois pas grincheux West, si tu voulais du wurst il fallait le dire à Ita-chan au pire!

\- On a ramené de quoi boire! Doitsu ne savait pas s'il restait toujours des bières alors voilà! »

En effet, en laissant Gilbert seul, Ludwig savait bien que le nombres de bières en vit allait réduire bien trop vite. En voyant le nombre de bières que son frère portait aux bras, il savait que la soirée risquait d'être mouvementée. Et aussi mouvementée, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais pensé.

Les bières disparaissaient une par une, l'alcool coulait à flots en présence des deux Allemands. Les discussions devaient des plus idiotes, si elles ne les étaient pas déjà. L'alcool les assommait petit à petit, pendant que le petit italien se retenait de trop boire comme Ludwig l'en empêchait. Mais peu importe le nombre de bière que Gilbert pouvait boire, il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

Il fixait depuis bien longtemps les lèvres du petit italien, s'ouvrir, se fermer, s'entre ouvrir. Elle semblait être douce, sans une seule blessure, délicieuse, mais en présence de son frère, même saoul, il savait qu'il fallait éviter ce genre de fantasme. Il en avait pourtant tellement envie, comme si son corps lui en obligeait.

C'est finalement en entendant Feliciano prononcer quelques mots, qu'il sut qu'il avait carte blanche pour le reste de la soirée : « Oh, Doitsu s'est endormi. » furent les quelques mots. Gilbert ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur Feliciano, fixant toujours ses lèvres. Étrangement, l'italien ne prit pas peur, il rit juste en demandant qu'est-ce que l'albinos fît. Les pensées sûrement très mal placée, la jalousie envahit Gilbert.

« Quoi tu es habitué? West te fait ça souvent?

\- Hmm? Me faire quoi?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. »

Il l'énervait à faire l'innocent, ou à être innocent. Mais son corps si proche du sien semblait l'appeler à l'aide. L'albinos approcha alors son visage du jeune italien qui sembla rougir avant de tourner la tête et à nouveau, demander ce que son cher Prussia faisait. De sa main forte, Gilbert prit le visage de Feliciano, si fin, doux, faible. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux un moment, le fixa de ses yeux rouges intenses. Il sembla qu'Italy voulait dire à nouveau quelque chose, mais il se retint, laissant sortir un court gémissement. S'en était trop.

Gilbert colla directement ses lèvres contre celle du brun, cette sensation que ceci lui procura fut telle une libération. Il voulait rester le plus longtemps possible contre ses lèvres, celles-ci lui procuraient le plus grand plaisir qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti. Mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

À son plus grand désespoir, il quitta les lèvres du jeune italien, le laissant perplexe. Ne voulant pas réveiller son frère et s'attirer des ennuis avec celui-ci, Gilbert prit Italy dans ses bras, le portant comme un prince porte sa princesse, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'accomplir ce qu'il manquait à sa vie.

L'albinos plaqua son bien-aimé contre le mur, le prenant ensuite par le bras. Il força à nouveau ses lèvres contre les lèvres de Feliciano qui laissait passer quelques gémissements, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Le prussien força leurs langues à s'entremêler, sentant l'excitation monter en lui petit à petit. Italy ne faisait rien et pourtant il le rendait déjà fou, le toucher de sa peau, de sa langue, le son de sa voix, tout cela l'ensorceler. Gilbert laissa alors balader sa main sous la chemise de Feliciano, frôlant le corps frêle du jeune italien d'encore plus près, le faisant encore une fois gémir. L'albinos libéra les lèvres du jeune brun pour aller embrasser son cou, son souffle se faisant couper et saccader.

« Pru-Prussia, tu me fais mal...

\- Tu es à moi maintenant... Rien qu'à moi. »

À ce moment même, Gilbert fixa l'italien de ses yeux brûlant de désirs, il voyait bien dans le regard de Feliciano qu'il semblait mort de peur. Peut-être qu'il devrait le laisser partir, mais son corps marchait de lui-même. Il perdait toute conscience, tout ce qu'il voulait été devant ses yeux. Le visage du jeune italien était d'un fort rouge après les paroles du prussien, et il semblait que son regard sur lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais tout devait trop lent.

Gilbert prit à nouveau le jeune brun contre lui, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur : rapide, encore un peu plus et il pourrait avoir mal au cœur s'il continuait à battre à cette vitesse. L'albinos l'allongea donc sur son lit doucement, passant ensuite sa main sur son doux visage. Il se devait d'être plus doux avec lui, ce qui n'était pas sa spécialité. Mais si c'était pour son petit Feli, Gilbert ferait n'importe quoi. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de le rassurer.

« Je ferai attention ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ma-Mais non... Je ne veux pas... P-Prussia...

\- Chut... Profite. »

L'albinos recommença donc à embrasser passionnément le cou vierge de son cher Ita-chan, qui malgré ses mots ne semblait vouloir s'en défaire. Les gémissements de celui-ci se faisait entendre dans la chambre de Prussia, s'il voulait qu'il arrête il devrait peut-être arrêté de tout faire pour l'exciter. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, il n'arriverait bientôt plus à se contrôler.

Gilbert déboutonna lentement la chemise d'Italy, déposant des suçons dans le cou de celui-ci. Il frôla alors le torse du jeune italien, qu'il sentait frissonner à son touché. Toutes ses réactions l'aguichait plus que jamais. Il le sentait chaque membre de son corps se contracter, il demandait plus, il voulait plus. L'albinos descendit alors ses baisers sur le torse de Feliciano, et en l'entendant, il devait apprécier. Quel plaisir c'était de l'entendre gémir dans ses oreilles, rien ne lui était plus excitant.

Gilbert baissait les yeux, regardant le corps du jeune italien devant ses yeux. Il tremblait, si fragile, si doux, si innocent. Pourquoi fallait-il que Gilbert soit attiré par quelqu'un de si mignon à lieu de quelqu'un de très attirant? Il fallait que ce soit lui aussi... Feliciano Vargas, celui qui était sûrement l'élu du cœur de son petit frère. Mais pour une certaine raison, cela l'attiré encore plus.

C'est alors qu'il passa sa main vers le bas de son corps, caressant alors les parties de son partenaire. A la réaction d'Italy, cela lui était agréable. Son visage rougis par la gêne l'empêchait de dire quoi que soit sans paraître crédible. L'albinos n'entendait plus que les gémissements de son tendre Ita-chan, la chaleur montait en lui à chacun d'entre eux. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, leurs lèvres se s'entrechoquèrent, ce baiser devenait sauvage. Plus ce baiser s'éternisait, plus Gilbert insistait et devenait féroce sur ses caresses. Feliciano se mit à gémir plus fort, lui demandant grâce, mais il était trop tard maintenant.

« P-Prussia..! S'il te plaît..!

\- Excuse-moi, je ne te ferais pas attendre plus longtemps. »

L'albinos resta sur l'italien, prenant le temps de retirer ses vêtements devant ses yeux. Il avait le même sourire qu'après un triomphe, lui qui avait toujours aimé dominer. Prussia embrassa à nouveau la poitrine de son objet de fantasme récent, s'amusant à le titiller pour le faire réagir. Il lui lécha légèrement ses tétons, un par un, se régalant des réactions du petit italien. Plus il l'observait, plus il sentait son membre durcir, que ce soit le sien ou celui-ci de Feliciano. Il passa à nouveau à l'attaque, se mettant à mordre les tétons en plein érection pendant que ses mains baladeuses déboutonnaient le pantalon de l'italien. Après tout, il avait dit ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Ça se voyait sur la jolie bosse qui s'était formée, même si Italy se cacher de ses mains, son corps ne se contrôlait plus. C'était exactement ce que Prussia voulait, qu'il devienne sien. Ses mains descendaient petit à petit, faisant tomber lentement le pantalon de son amant. Gilbert recommença ensuite à caresser le membre d'Italy, le sien étant déjà bien dressé. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres en continuant ses caresses de plus en plus farouche. Encore une fois, Italy le suppliait d'arrêter même s'il gardait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne semblait plus se plaindre de ses baisers, comme s'il acceptait son destin.

Il finit par retirer le sous vêtement de l'italien d'un geste brusque, provoquant un bruyant gémissement chez Italy. Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette réaction, il avait beau répéter « Non ne fais pas ça », Feliciano ne contrôlait plus son corps ni sa voix. L'italien fixait Prussia, les joues toujours teinte d'un rouge intense, d'une mine boudeuse.

« Ne te moques pas de moi...

\- Je ne me moque pas Ita-chan... Tu es juste adorable.

\- Si tu te moques de moi... Méchant... »

Malgré le fait qu'il se cachait toujours de ses mains, Italy semblait presque jouer le jeu, ce qui étonna légèrement Gilbert. Mais en aucun cas ça ne lui déplaisait, au contraire. « Je suis méchant alors hein? » Gilbert reprit un sourire des plus sadique en fixant Feliciano, enfin il pourrait passé aux épreuves suivantes. Celui-ci glissa sa main vers le membre nu de petit italien qui redevint rouge comme une tomate, s'empêchant de gémir trop tôt. Le faire "souffrir" était devenu si plaisant, il était si innocent, si adorable. Mais il était temps de s'amuser.

Gilbert prit brusquement le membre du jeune italien dans sa main, provoquant à nouveau un de ces assourdissants gémissements qu'il aimait tant. Prussia entreprit donc des va-et-vient lent pour regarder l'italien se plaindre encore et toujours de sa voix frémissante. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce merveilleux son qui pouvait s'échapper de ses lèvres. L'albinos approcha alors ses lèvres du cou de Feliciano, l'effleurant seulement quelque fois. Plus le temps passait, plus il accélérait le mouvement de la main. Il sentait son bien-aimé durcir dans sa main et il l'entendait gémir malgré ses mains qui couvraient sa bouche.

Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas habituer à ça, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les sons sortant de sa bouche, ou même son corps qui frissonnait depuis que Gilbert tenait son membre dans sa main. Mais en voyant l'italien prendre autant de plaisir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir se sentir aussi bien que lui et pour ça, il savait quoi faire. L'albinos hâta donc les mouvements de sa main à nouveau, sentant que l'italien craquait petit à petit. Les mains de Feliciano sur le lit s'agrippèrent au drap sur le lit, ses gémissements n'étaient plus couverts. Prussia le voyait bien, dans quelques secondes celui-ci allait jouir grâce à sa main.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le torse de l'albinos fut recouvert du sperme de son bien-aimé, qui restait couché sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Un rire s'échappa à nouveau de la bouche de Prussia, au moins, Feliciano aura retenu de ne pas dire que lui qu'il est "méchant" sous peine de punition. Mais ce n'était que le début, il en voulait plus. Glissant un doigt sur son propre torse, il goûta le sperme de son amant, le fixant de son regard intense. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir ensuite?

Il ne prit même pas le temps de demander si l'italien était prêt pour la suite, il agrippa son corps puis le tourna, collant son propre torse contre le dos du jeune italien. Gilbert embrassa le cou de son bien aimé passionnément, l'entendant toujours essayer de récupérer son souffle. Les mains baladeuses de l'albinos caressèrent le corps entier de Feliciano, qui gémissait toujours à leurs contacts. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit puis releva de la même douceur le fessier de l'italien, celui-ci se releva avant de presque crier.

« P-Prussia non s'il te plaît! Je suis encore vierge!

\- West ne t'a donc rien fait? Hmm tant mieux alors...

SUITE A SUIVRE!


End file.
